


Held

by KpopOracle



Series: Chan Drabbles [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopOracle/pseuds/KpopOracle
Summary: You weren’t feeling well, but fortunately, Chan was there to lean on.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Series: Chan Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154702
Kudos: 4





	Held

t was hard to sleep when you were sick. You were exhausted enough, but you just couldn’t get comfortable enough to drift off.

Chan had been your constant companion, trying to nurse you back to health by his sheer force of will. He kept bringing you various broths, teas, and sports drinks, always telling you to drink it so you could keep your strength up. You were getting sick of drinking things, and if you ever even saw an orange-flavored sports drink again………

You must fallen asleep at some point because you woke up leaning back against Chan’s chest. He had situated himself behind you, his legs on either side of you, his arms wrapped around you. He was wearing his favorite sweats, and his bare feet were tucked against your legs to keep them warm.

You could hear his deep breaths next to your ear as he himself slept. For the first time in a few days, you actually felt…. somewhat comfortable, in his arms. 


End file.
